Night thinking
by sueodeluna2
Summary: Night thinking the beck of jade


Night thinking

Some believe that being a boyfriend of a girl like jade is difficult and I admit that most of the time it is, but it is one of the things that makes it fun, there is not a woman like her and now I am enjoying one of the shows coolest in the world. My dark princess sleeping peacefully in my arms, is when I see why others do not understand our relationship and have come to think that we are boyfriends because she forces me and I am afraid but I will tell them I would never do something like that, it is more likely that some of the girls who follow me, they violate me to that happens, she is very strong is the one who hits before they can hit her. I know her like nobody else or that I think, I've seen her in many moments like this and it's because of these moments that they do not see, because of these sensations that they could not even imagine, so they do not know that sometimes I even like fights, not it matters how masochistic it sounds, they help our relationship Do not be like the others, monotonous and boring, if not aggressive, interesting, passionate; I even have fun without counting moments like these when I see that they do not see it as I do. only part of my girl sees the part that shows everyone, that "bad" girl, lover of scissors, possessive, violent, aggressive that I also love with all my heart, but do not see that she is determined, ambitious, brilliant, passionate, loyal, incredible, great friend; if I continue, I would probably be speechless and could not describe my beautiful girlfriend, but how could they see her like me if they had never seen her as someone worthy of being loved? They have taken the time to get to know it, they get carried away by the first impression without seeing the rest, they let themselves be guided by the fact that it is not safe to know it and, honestly, there is a lot of pain and stumbling along that path, but once it happens once all that ends is something wonderful, an example when I help the cat not to live in school, but for my good luck nobody but me and maybe the cat will be lucky to see the peace and harmony that it has when it sleeps and I know what I do well my work to protect him from nightmares and everything that torture because it has given me a great privilege, to see and know that jadelyn, not the jade that everyone knows. That girl who really loves me, that girl who did not even notice my first attempts to fall in love, because I was the first to fall in love, I fell in love with her the moment I heard her voice, I fell in her arms like a sailor before mermaids but my mermaid did not love me, leave it to my then girlfriend Jackie because thinking about jade I did not even know who was jaki I think it's a miracle I did not forget to breathe and I could not continue with Jacki, so I did the impossible to have a opportunity with jade and did not facilitate the task. believe that tori suffered with jade because it was worse for me to go from snakes to knives through toilet paper (believe me do not want to know) his fists, demonic dolls and I do not know what else, while trying to conquer with flowers, chocolates, used to sing a song that I wrote just for her and I will tell you that it did not work at all until I did something I had to do from the beginning to investigate, join and make a plan and so I got my first date with jade west in the same place where they recorded scissors and it only cost me 4 months and 9 to the hospital but if I had to do it again I would do it without thinking because everything was worth it the next day when a girl flirted me and she became extremely jealous, so I knew that Jade would never be a loving girlfriend , but if I want to see how much he loves me, I just have to give him some jealousy and let him show me his affection in public in his own way, that has made us finish for months, but the truth is that I've been worried that we'll finish, I know her and I know it does not matter that she says that no matter what she does, that she loves me, that I'm the only one who knows her. from head to toe, the only one who knows all the torments of my dark angel, the only one who knows who he is, who had the courage to know her or that he believed but no longer, this time I promised myself to do different things. I started to work harder in our relationship because I discovered that I am not the only one who is willing to suffer because I have jade west and maybe now he loves me, but if I do not change, maybe his feelings do, and I refuse to think that someone I have someone else to hug her while she sleeps or enjoys her sincere smile or something else about her, even though I say that I'm not jealous is just why I have a blind trust in jade that would be thrown into a volcano before betraying me, Jade will be many things but never a traitor she does not stab the back of the one she loves and I know that she loves me as much as I love her and that all she has is fear that a girl will take me away from her, someone wondered what we discussed at the time of the worst couple, easy if there is someone else and me who cares about his opinion is his grandfather and I will tell him that the man is a more experienced version of jade literally cut by the same scissors and the I fought and on the other side of the attack proposed to spend a month in Europe with him, she rejected it but from there I started a lawsuit because I go to Canada and she rejects Europe and then I do not know how. Why do I support tori more? ? what I see now that maybe it is true and in some moments I put my friend on my girlfriend and although I want to tori like a sister, I have to start supporting my girl more, but going back to the motive of the fights before our last Rest of a fight I was changing until the worst couple passed and I lost everything until she wanted me back.

And if I tried to start something with tori but had my reasons and those were to give a lesson to jade if we continue sending her to sit down and think about what she was doing and if it does not work, I would give her a sermon and convince her that when its time to to shine outside of her and only hers, would remind her how amazing and talented she is and how much I love her.

but hey, that's a relationship when you go out with a crazy lover of scissors


End file.
